Walking Dead: When the Dead Come Knocking
"When the Dead Come Knocking" is the seventh episode of season three of the survival horror series The Walking Dead and the twenty-sixth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Dan Sackheim and written by Frank Renzulli. It first aired on the AMC network on Sunday, November 25th, 2012. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was developed by Frank Darabont based on the series of graphic novels by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard. * "When the Dead Come Knocking", "WD: When the Dead Come Knocking", "TWD: When the Dead Come Knocking", and "The Walking Dead: When the Dead Come Knocking" all redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence. * This episode had a viewership of 10.43 million people on it's initial broadcast, which is up by 1.22 from the previous episode, "Hounded", which had a viewership of 9.21 million. It scored 10.43 in the 18-49 demographic. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Co-executive producer Evan T. Reilly is credited as Evan Reilly in this episode. * Production designer Graham Walker is credited as Grace Walker in this episode. * First assistant director Veronica A. Hodge-Hampton is credited as Veronica A. Hampton in this episode. * Director Daniel Sackheim is credited as Dan Sackheim in this episode. * Actor Vincent M. Ward is credited as Vincent Ward in this episode. * This is the first episode of The Walking Dead directed by Daniel Sackheim. It is his only episode from season three of the series. His next episode is "Isolation" in season four. * This is the only episode of The Walking Dead written by Frank Renzulli. Quotes * Merle Dixon: So tell me, where y'all been at? * Glenn Rhee: It's just a matter of time before they come looking. * Merle Dixon: I'll bake a cake with pink frosting. Would they like that? Ain't nobody coming. * Glenn Rhee: Rick is. And when he gets here-- * Merle Dixon: He's gonna do nothing, not if he wants you and Bo Peep back. Think I'm in this by my self? * Glenn Rhee: You can't take us all. There's too many of us. * Merle Dixon: There ain't a pair of nuts between the whole pussy lot of you. * Glenn Rhee: We've been on the road, not hiding in some dungeon. Rick, Shane, Daryl, Jim, Andrea. * Merle Dixon: Really? Is that right? .... * Rick Grimes: We're not going to hurt you unless you try something stupid first. .... * Maggie Greene: Do whatever you're going to do, then go to hell. .... * Milton Mamet: I've been trying to determine whether trace memory and human consciousness exist after the subject has transformed. .... * Philip Blake: We're through with games. One of you is gonna give up your camp. .... * Michonne: It's run by this guy, calls himself The Governor. Pretty boy, charming, Jim Jones type. Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Glen Mazzara - Executive producer * Sharon Bialy, CSA - Casting * Sherry Thomas, CSA - Casting * Bear McCreary - Composer * Hunter M. Via - Editor * Grace Walker - Production designer * Rohn Schmidt - Director of photography * Paul Gadd - Producer * Nichole Beattie - Producer * Sang Kyu Kim - Producer * Angela Kang - Producer * Scott M. Gimple - Supervising producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Evan Reilly - Co-executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Co-executive producer * Tom Luse - Producer; Unit production manager * Jolly Dale - Co-producer * Kenneth Requa - Associate producer * Veronica A. Hampton - First assistant director See also External Links * * * "When the Dead Come Knocking" at Wikipedia * * * * * References Keywords Colt Python | Crossbow | Decapitation | Georgia | Gunshot victims | Head injury | Hermit | Katana | Prison | Scientific experimentation | Stabbings | Torture | West Georgia Correctional Facility | Woodbury | Zombies ---- Category:2012/Episodes